Dangerous Thoughts
by HelainaBlake
Summary: NEXT in the hXr series! Spencer Reid is using again, and his dreams come as a blessing in disguise when it comes to his life with Aaron. Rated M just to be safe ;D


**Ok people, I know that this is a lot shorter than normal, but it's quite important. And if this is ur 1st time reading one of my stories SUBSCRIBE! It won't take long, don't be lazy! And it'll make my day :D :D :D Ooohh! And don't forget to read my other stories, OR THIS WON'T MAKE SENSE! :S**

**As I've told you before, I'm working on a large piece based around the hXr series; but I very randomly came up with yet ANOTHER idea for a VERY different piece; which won't be part of the hXr series! But don't fret! It'll be just as dirty and dramatic as the others! It will be an interactive story; that means there'll be a prologue, and then two choices which then go into Two or Three different parts. It'll be based around Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid and Emin Prentiss HAPPY DAYS! ;D**

**Soo tell me what you think about the whole idea, your feedback would be mucho appreceato (I know that's wrong, but :D it sounds cool!) and pleasepleaseplease SUBSCRIBE! Make my day and press those magic buttons!**

**And I know this is a little odd but I'd like to say a special thank you to one of my subscribers, Dayna-Kon: she/he subscribe at the VERY begining of these series, and has reviewed kindly in each one. :D thank yoooouuu~!~!~!~!**

**Ok, now back to the VERY short story!**

**Helaina OUT!**

* * *

_Spencer Reid looked around the bull-pen curiously, not remembering that he had even come to work that day. It was strangely empty and quiet, not a soul was in sight. This made Reid uneasy. As much as he hated large crowds, he hated the silence even more... _

_There was a movement in one of the offices, Aaron's office. Spencer felt his heart warm. He ran to his lover, to find out where everybody was, only to find the team there waiting for him; Aaron not in sight._

_"He's not here pretty boy..." Morgan said, looking reid up and down. "But I'm here if you need company..."_

_Spencer tensed at his words. "What are you talking about; I was looking for you guys."_

_"I'm talkling about you and Hotch; we all know..." Morgan grinned evily and Spencer's striiken expression, talking a small step towards him. "And we're here to help..."_

_"I don't need help with anything. Where's Aaron? I want to talk to him."_

_"Hotchner isn't here..." JJ said coldly. "He's left you; just like your father did."_

_"NO!" Spencer yelled, clutching at his head and squeezing his eyes shut. "Aaron wouldn't do that! He loves me, he told me so!"_

_"He's married, baby cakes." Garcia hissed. "He's left you and gone back to his wife and son; where he belongs."_

_"He tricked you and used you up like a ten dollar whore..." Emily cackled. "You're used goods now. You're nothing... to any of us."_

_Spencer was sobbing uncontrolably at this point, pulling at his hair and crouching on the ground. "You're lying... YOU'RE ALL LYING! Aaron loves me... he loves me..."_

_"Man, you got fucked up real bad..." Morgan growled. "You're pathetic, just look at you; no wonder eveybody leaves you in the end."_

_"THEY DON'T, SHUT UP! HE LOVES ME, HE TOLD ME THAT HE LOVED ME!"_

_"I don't, Spencer..." _

_Reid turned to see Aaron standing at the door, his son in his arms and his arm draped over his wife's shoulder. He looked down at Reid, as you would a filthy animal, and passed his son to his wife, kissing her on the cheek beofre moving to kneel next to Spencer. "I love my wife and son, you were nothing but a fuck on the side." Reid whimpered at his words. "I used you... and now I'm going to leave you." Reid burst out into tears again. Hotch stood up, disgutsed at the mess on the floor. "You really are pathetic..."_

_"I AM NOT!" He screeched, standing up and meeting Hotch's glare. "I AM SPENCER REID! FBI AGENT AND PROOVEN GENIUS! I CAN READ OVER 20, 000 WORDS IN ONE MINUTE AND I HAVE AN EIDETIC MEMORY; IF ANYONE IS BELOW ANYONE, YOU ARE BELOW ME!"_

_No one said anything, they just watched Spencer breath heavily for a few moments. Then Hotch smirked wickedly. "Then proove it..." He reached round to his back pocket and pulled out the same needle Spencer had used earlier that night. "And fight!"_

_Before Spencer could blink, Aaron had swung his arm around and forced the needle into Reid's inner arm. Reid yelped in pain, looked up at his boss and former lover, and smiled. Just as he was drifting into a deep sleep, he realised one simple thing: this was all a dream..._

* * *

"AARON!"

Spencer bolted upright from his bed, panting heavily and his eyes darting around his room franticly. He looked down at his arm and nearly threw up right there and then. The needle he had used was still stuck in his arm...

He averted his gaze as he tugged it out of his skin, throwing it as far away for him as possible.

His dream had a meaning; all of his dreams always had a meaning. If he wanted Aaron, he was going to have to fight for him. He was going to have to stop basking in self hatred and do something about their relationship. But first of all he had to get clean; from the drugs and from the lies... It was going to be tricky, but it had to be done...

He reached over his bed and grabbed his mobile, typing in Aaron's number and hitting the 'call' button.

_"Hotchner." _The voice on the other end answered.

"Aaron it's me." Spencer said quickly. "Don't talk, just listen." He paused. "I'm not on speaker, am I?"

_"No, you're not. Reid, what is this about?"_

"Like I said, just listen." Reid took in a deep breath, and continued. "I'm still on dilaudid."

_"Spencer, you told me-!"_

"I know!" Reid hurried. "Please, just let me speak... I lied because I didn't want to seem... pathetic and weak. But I know now that it's even worse lying to somebody you love. Aaron I really do love you; and I know that you told me that you loved me, but I'm giving you an escape clause _right now_."

_"'Escape clause'? Spencer, what are you talking about?"_

"You're mairried, Aaron. You have a beautiful wife and son; and you're risking it all because of me... I really want you to think about that... I'm going to hang up in a minute, and if you decide that you still love me, then call me back in ten minutes. If not, then don't ring at all. We can just go back to work as usual and pretend that none of this even happened. I love you, but I would rather let you go if that's what _you _wanted." Spencer's voice ws shakey at this point, and he was using all of his effort not to burst into tears. "I'll talk to you... when I talk to you. Goodbye."

He hung up and promptly let the tears flow.

* * *

Spencer had been staring at his phone for twenty minutes; he wasn't even sure if he had been blinking...

Aaron had chosen his family... And honestly Spencer didn't blame him one bit. It was so hard to find true love in this world, and Reid was more than glad that one of the had. Besides, Reid was still young! He had his whole life ahead of him; a promising job, a brilliant mind... he could do anything he wanted to!

But that still wouldn't get him what he needed... What did he need..?

Coffee! He REALLY needed coffee...

He stood up from his bed and trudged out of his room and into the kitchen, taking out all he needed and putting the kettle on. He was taking his first spoonfull of sugar when everything that had just happened finally hit him like a truck filled with bricks. He dropped the spoon and fell to the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest and sobbing hopelessly. Aaron had left him... He was alone again... He really had been used...

"Spencer..?"

Reid looked up and saw Aaron closing the front door, looking arounf the appartment until his eyes finally found the genius wrapped up on the floor. "Oh God, Spencer..." He rushed over to the youth and pulled him aganst his chest protectivly. "I'm _so _sorry I took so long getting here. What I had to say was just too important to be said over the phone; I should have warned you, dammit!"

"No." Spencer whispered. "I'm just glad you are here... What did you want to tell me..?"

"I'm going to leave Hailey."

Spencer looked up at Aaron, his jaw hanging limply. "Leave her? What are you talking about?"

Aaron took Spencer's face between his hand and kissed him tenderly. "I love you... I mean that. And I love Hailey, but not in the same way as I used to..." He wrapped his arms around Spencer again, pulling onto his lap. "I can't spend the rest of my life with somebody I don't truely love... And it's not like I'll never see my son again. He know's his father loves him."

"But... Aaron, this is such a big decision, and you're making it so quickly; are you sure-?"

"Do you love me?"

Spencer blinked. "Yes, more than anyone else in the world."

"Then it's a no brainer. I love you Spencer Reid, and I know I can be... terrible sometimes," He was most likely reffering to their previous night together. "and I hope that you can one day forgive me or that."

"I already have, Aaron."

Aaron smiled down at his lover. "Then, if you will have me, I'd like to love you forever."

Spencer leant forwards and planted his lips on Hotch's. "Forever and ever... I'll always be yours..."

"I love you."

Spencer smiled into AAaron's shoulder.

"I know..."

* * *

**:D HAPPY TIMES!**

**Ok, I know that was SERIOUSLY cheesy, and there was no smut D: but I think they needed a bit of romance ;) READ THE TOP IF YOU HAVEN'T!**

**SUBSCRIBERS ARE A WRITERS BEST FRIEND ;D**


End file.
